Reaper Neku
by ReaperNeku
Summary: What if Neku became a Reaper after Week 1? What of the other Players? What fates will the Players of the Game meet with an unrelentless Reaper Neku?
1. Chapter 1

**Reaper Neku:**

**Chapter One: The Game**

**Day 6, 11:00 AM, 104 Building**

Neku sat crouched on the edge of the building, ten stories up, his headphones blasting the latest rap songs from Towa Records. He observed the many people that walked in and out of the stores. He was waiting for his Players to arrive. He had been bored with recent Players, most of them gone by Day 4, but there were two Players that were particularly tough that the Game Master wanted him to take care of personally. He had sent these two the mission about an hour ago so they only had about fifteen minutes before they were going to be erased.

Suddenly, he saw two people run in front of the building, seemly unnoticed by the crowd. The Players. One was a tall, dark boy maybe seventeen with a tough look and the other a female Goth who seemed exceptionally pale.

"Very good," Neku said as he checked his cell phone. "But the last challenge arrives in three… two… one!"

Suddenly, the two Players were surrounded by Noise. They stood back to back and started to fight them off. Neku could see why they were so tough, the dark boy had exceptional skills with energy attacks, keeping the Noise at bay but if any of them got too close, the Goth girl pounded them into the ground. They quickly finished the group of Noise and took a moment and checked their hands, their timer's were still running. Neku turned off his headphones and listened to what they were saying.

"Why is the timer still here?!" The dark boy yelled. They had ten minutes left.

"I don't know!" The Goth girl yelled as she checked her phone. "The mission said, "Get to the 104 building". I don't understand!"

Neku smiled and opened his wings and jumped off the edge of the building. He soared down and landed right in front of the two Players. They were startled.

"What the hell do you want Reaper?" The Goth girl said. "And why hasn't the timer stopped? We got here!"

Neku laughed. "The mission stated that you had to get here to the 104 building. But I see two Players with a few minutes who are just standing in front of the building."

The two took a moment before the dark boy realized, "We have to touch the building!" And he ran forward.

Within a moment, a few feet from the building, the jaws of a large Noise engulfed him and disappeared under the pavement. The Goth girl was stunned as Neku took out his phone and opened a new message and wrote: _Player 1204 erased on Day 6. Erased by Reaper Neku._ And sent the message to the Reaper Headquarters.

"You killed him!" The Goth girl yelled at Neku. "Why?"

"That's the game kid," He answered as he looked at the time. "You have six minutes to live your life before you're erased so enjoy it." And he turned away from her.

As he turned, she charged him in fury, raising her right fist as it gathered power. She was about to strike him when Neku turned right back around and caught her fist in his hand. The energy disappeared as she tried to get away from Neku but he lifted her off of her feet by her first and threw her across the street with a simple flick of the wrist. She landed hard onto the pavement but got right back up and launched several fireballs at Neku as she charged back at him. The fireballs disappeared a few feet in front of him as he sighed.

_Some just don't know when to quit fighting,_ He thought as she tried to kick him with all of her might in his stomach but she flung back as he released a simple energy attack.

She sat up on the pavement and started to cry, her makeup running down her cheeks. "Why?" She said to Neku as he towered over her. "Why do you think you have… have the right to not give us Players second chance at life?"

"Because not all of you are worthy," Neku said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Neku sighed and took out his cell phone and opened another message: _Player 1205 is erased on Day 6. Erased by Reaper Neku._ And he sent the message. The Game was over. No one else was left to play so he crouched his knees and took off into the air.

He had to go report to Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

**Reaper Neku**

**Chapter 2: Enemies**

**Day 7, 12:06 PM, Reaper HQ**

Neku walked into the meeting room. Inside was a long wood table and at the other end was the Game Master and several Reapers Neku did not know.

"Sit down," One of the Reapers told Neku and he sat down at the end of the table, across from the Game Master.

"Reaper Neku," He said in a deep voice. Even though he was covered with shadow, Neku could tell he was a large man. "You are impressive."

"Thank you sir," Neku said back.

"No wait let me finish," He laughed. "You have been a Reaper for about four weeks now and you have refused to have a partner like most of the field Reapers here but you have over eighty confirmed erasures, more than most here have done in six months. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you sir," Neku said, lowering his head in respect.

"Which is why I want you to take on a certain problem that has emerged in the Game personally," The Game Master said.

Neku was confused for a moment. "What problem sir? The Game finished yesterday with the erasures of Players 1204 and 1205."

The Game Master leaned forward onto his elbows. "Yes you did erase them Neku, but the Game did not end. We have confirmation that there is a person from the RG who has entered the Game without dying."

Neku was even more confused. "How is that possible? A person must die to enter the UG and the Game."

"Which is why I want you Neku," The Game Master said. "To take care of him or her. We know very little about the intruder but I have confidence that you can easily take care of the problem. That is your mission. Do whatever is necessary."

Neku got up from the table. "You can be assured the problem will be gone sir."

"That," The Game Master said with a smile. "Is the kind of optimistic attitude that this organization needs."

Neku left the meeting room. The outlines of a plan already starting up.

**3:06, The Scramble**

Neku sat on the edge of one of the building's roofs, waiting for the intruder to show up. He had sent the Player a message from his phone: _Last challenge, go to the scramble and survive._ So all he had to do was wait. He kept scanning the crowd, hearing endless ramble for the living, but he hadn't encountered anyone he couldn't scan. He was bored and just listening to the music blasting from his headphones. Finally, he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket and he checked the message he just got from one of the other Red Reapers.

_Intruder beat me. He and someone else is heading your way._ It read.

_Someone else?_ Neku thought. _The intruder has an accomplice?_

Neku got to his feet and looked over the crowd. He couldn't see anyone who was unnoticed by the crowd. All of a sudden, he was struck hard in the back by something and he fell over the edge of the building and fell twenty stories to the pavement. He landed hard and he screamed in pain as he got up and looked up. There was no one. Suddenly, a bike thrown at him that struck him in the back of the head hard made him turn around again. He saw a teenage girl with a green hat, carrying a black cat with a teenage boy with long grey hair with a matching shirt and dark grey pants.

Neku was yet again surprised. "Shiki?"

She stepped forward, "What happened to you Neku?" Shiki said. "We were about to fight the Game Master and then you just tell him you want to be a Reaper and disappeared! I thought you wanted your memories back!"

"What about you Shiki?" Neku said as he felt his body heal the wounds he suffered quickly. "How can you still be playing the Game? And who is this?"

The teenage boy stepped forward, "Joshua." He said. "I helped Shiki after you left and made a pact with her. She would have been erased if it wasn't for me."

"I'm guessing you're the intruder," Neku said.

"Yup," Joshua said smiling. "I've been helping Shiki over the weeks as she helped me. She wanted to find you and I've been looking for something so it's a win-win but we couldn't have done it without someone else's help."

Neku heard a thud behind him and the person said, "Yo."

He turned and saw Beat with his Reaper wings, with a small winged Noise perched on his shoulder. "Yo Phones." He said again.

"Beat?" Neku said. "You're helping the intruders?"

"Yup Phones," Beat said. "Been tryin' to find you with Shiki so I've been keeping them in the UG."

"Neku," Shiki said to him as he turned around. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need my memories back first," Neku said. "I figured if I was a Reaper they would give them back to me."

"That's lamer than the last 777 album," Beat said. "If you won, you would have gotten them back."

"No they wouldn't Beat," Neku said. "Me and Shiki broke the rules. We would have had to start over. And being a Reaper is better than I ever had imagined."

"What do you mean Neku?" Joshua said.

"I never have to deal with anyone's crap ever again!" Neku said with a smile. "People are cruel, ruthless. I am part of the process that makes sure the people who deserve to live do get their second chance!"

"That's cruel Neku," Joshua said. "You want your precious memories back, fine!" And he raised his hand and pressed it against Neku's forehead.

_Neku saw himself staring at CAT's graffiti on the wall. Suddenly, he saw Joshua run towards him with a gun. Joshua raised the gun and fired in Neku's direction. Neku fell back and heard a groan of pain. He looked back and saw a man wearing black with a red bandana around his hat with a gun run away. Neku looked at Joshua who stood over him with the gun pointed at him. Joshua pulled the trigger and Neku landed hard on the pavement._

Joshua pulled his hand away from Neku and he fell to the ground, crying.

"YOU!" Neku cried. "YOU MURDERED ME!"

"Yes I did," Joshua admitted.

Neku rose slowly to his feet and looked at Shiki and Beat and said, "Did you know he killed me?"

"Yes we did," Beat said.

Neku sighed, tears running down his cheeks. "Than all of you don't deserve your second chance! Prepare to die!"

Joshua took a fighting stance. "Do your worst."


End file.
